Bathroom Blues
by Shara1
Summary: 20 Mensou finds himself stuck in Imanoyama Nokoru's bathroom while on a mission to steal a painting.
1. Default Chapter

The Clamp artists own CCD and this story is in no way meant to infringe on that ownership. It was written for entertainment purposes only.   
  
The Bathroom Blues   
  
A tall dashing young man wearing an old style black suit and top hat stood peering out of the bathroom door of Imonoyama Nokoru's bedroom. He wore a mask over the top half of his heart shaped face to obscure his identity. But the fact that he was in disguise, offered him no comfort as he sat trapped in his best friend's bathroom.   
  
"I don't understand how things got so confused. He should be at the office by now." Quicksilver eyes flashed in vexation as the masked man gazed at Imonoyama Nokoru's striking profile. The vivid sapphire eyes were crowned with somewhat unruly silk the color of sunlight. The delicate line of his chin and alabaster pale skin made him appear fragile until one caught the underlying strength of purpose shining though the CLAMP Campus Chairman's very being. Rijichou's bright head was bent down over a large pile of paper work that he was slowly wading though. If a star could take human form and come to live on earth, that star would look like Imonoyama Nokoru.   
  
Akira sighed in his hiding place as a loud sneeze and subsequent sniffles revealed the mystery of why Rijichou was in his bedroom in the middle of a workday. Now that he thought about it, the wastebasket was full of tissues. Rijichou obviously had a cold. "I must have sneaked in when he was down having breakfast." Akira decided as he remembered how his heart had thumped when he heard soft footsteps that heralded Nokoru's return to the room. He hadn't gotten more than a brief look around at the beautiful furnishings before he had to find a hiding place quickly. The walls were a surprisingly plain tan hue. Most of the color in the room came from the rich jewel tones of the bed cover, decorative pillows and the rugs scattered about on the floor. Opulent, yet somehow not overstated, It matched the Nokoru's personality very well. The closet had been too far away, though it was closer to the door than the bathroom was. The bed would have been a bad choice considering how close it was to Nokoru's desk. "Rijichou, would have found me there for sure."   
  
"The bathroom was my only real choice. I made it here just in the nick of time." Rubbing a long dexterous finger against his chin, Akira considered what must have happened. "Suoh must have sent the paperwork over. He should have received the note I left there warning them that I was going to try to get the new painting Rijichou just bought. Perhaps that is part of the reason Rijichou is still here. I must admit it's a good tactic. It certainly is making things far more difficult for me. " Akira leaned against the door, stuck with no way out that wouldn't alert Rijichou to his presence. The last thing he wanted was for Nokoru to know he was there. "What would Rijichou think if he knew I am 20 Mensou?" The nervous thief lifted his hat so he could push back the sweat dampened raven locks that clung to his forehead.   
  
"Oh I hate this. Why do I have to steal from Rijichou, of all people? He is my best friend. I wish I weren't so weak willed. I just can't stand to see my mothers unhappy. But I don't want to lose my best friend either."   
  
A knock at the door made Akira look up into the room once more. Perhaps this would be his chance. The thief strained to hear Nokoru say something in soft tones to the servant at the door. Quietly Akira began to ease the door open hoping he could slip into the closet while Rijichou's back was turned. The sound of Nokoru's voice didn't carry well and so he wasn't able to make much out other than something about tea. Sure enough, Nokoru turned back around holding a tray of tea.   
  
It was too soon. The thief knew he couldn't make it across the room in time. Holding his breath, Akira slid back into the bathroom hoping the tea had distracted Nokoru enough so that the Rijichou wouldn't have noticed the motion of the bathroom door.   
  
"This is not working out at all. I have got to come up with a plan to get that painting and get out of here. Nokoru hasn't used the restroom yet, but he will eventually. If I stay here, it'll be just a matter of time before I am caught." Akira thought despondently while he rested his forehead against the cool tile of the bathroom wall. He stayed that way for a while his eyes closed as he listened to the soft rustle of Nokoru's papers.   
  
Another nock sounded on the door and Akira had just started to ease the door open again when he realized that the same servant who had brought the tea, had entered the room as was making his way over to where Rijichou sat immersed in papers.   
  
His blood nearly froze in his veins when he overheard the tall fatherly looking servant's words.   
  
"Here is the extra cup you asked for sir." The man gave Rijichou a long look as if to say he thought the request had been an odd one.   
  
Nokoru simply gave the man one of his brightest smiles in return. "Thank you, Lee. I appreciate you going though the trouble to bring this to me."   
  
"I am glad to be of service, sir." Lee bowed as he backed out of the room. Akira focused his attention on his Rijichou, as the door clicked shut with a soft thud. With a smile hovering on his cultured lips, Nokoru set his papers aside. Humming a little tune, he began to pour the tea into his cup.   
  
Moving away from the door, Akira wrapped his arms around his legs and leaned back into the wall.   
  
His mind was spinning like a mouse in a wheel. "He knows I'm here. I know he does."   
  
Akria gave himself a sharp shake. "Ok, I have to calm down." Forcing himself to take a deep breath the thief tried to reason out why Nokoru had asked for a second cup." Suoh is probably planning to stop by. Yes, that's probably it." The dilemma dissected Akira stood and stretched allowing himself relax.   
  
" Ohayou Akira, would you perhaps join me for some tea? It has to have been boring sitting in the bathroom for half the morning. Nokoru's soft melodious voice sounded from the doorway startling the thief."   
  
Caught completely off guard, Akira responded as he always did. " Ohayou Rijichou. Yes, it has been a little boring waiting in here. " Paling at what he just said Akira lifted a shocked hand to cover his lips. He stayed perfectly still though he felt like running around screaming and flailing his arms about like he did as a child. "I didn't just say that did I?" He asked himself miserably.   
  
"Join me then. You could use a break and I think even Suoh would say I deserve one as well." Throwing a sunny grin over his shoulder Nokoru walked back to the table where the tea sat.   
  
When he had walked half way across the room a realization struck Akira like a bolt of lightning. "I am still dressed as 20 Mensou. So he knows! He knows who I am." His mind screamed at him. Akira froze in place holding his breath, his silver eyes seeking out Nokoru's sapphire gaze.   
  
The elfin face looking back at him with impish good humor held no blame or reproach. That clear compassionate gaze enfolded the thief. Akira nearly fell to his knees with the sudden overwhelming knowledge that despite the fact that he was a thief Nokoru still accepted him; all of him, not just the kindly cook, but the clever thief as well.   
  
Settling into the seat across from Nokoru, Akira removed his mask. He didn't really need it anymore. Folding it neatly he slid the soft fabric into a suit pocket. Picking up his cup of tea he looked at his friend.   
  
"I've had the painting wrapped for you. You can take it with you when you go home for the evening. Or I can just have someone drop it off at your house, if you'd rather not carry it with you. What would you prefer?" Nokoru smiled over the edge of his teacup.   
  
"You're just going to hand it to me?" Akira's jaw dropped open. The world had just turned upside down. "But you just bought it! Why give it to me?"   
  
He watched Akira's amazement with amusement dancing in his eyes. With an elegant shrug Nokoru set his cup down to pour some more tea for himself. Meeting his friend's quicksilver eye he answered simply. "Because you want it."   
  
"That's it? Because I want it you're willing to just give it to me."   
  
"Well I have plenty of art. And while the painting in question is quite lovely, if it is to make your mother's happy how can I say no?"   
  
"Well that made sense," Akira thought to himself. "Rijichou would do a great deal to make a woman happy." Dropping his gaze he whispered. " Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. I don't deserve this, but I am very grateful. For more than just the picture."   
  
Akira's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes on the smiling blond in front of him. "Wait a minuet, are you telling me you would have given me all the things I have had to steal from you in the past if I had just asked for them?"   
  
Hiding the lower part of his face behind a fan, Nokoru snickered. It was enough of an answer for Akira.   
  
"If you've known about me for so long why didn't you say something before now?" Akira asked, unable to keep the irritation from his voice.   
  
"I figured you liked the challenge. Besides, having you around helps Suoh immensely in the training of his guards."   
  
Grey eyes flew wide open. "He doesn't know does he?"   
  
"No, no he doesn't." Nokoru said soothingly as he took another sip of tea. "But Suoh does like sending in the cocky young guards who feel they are invincible when we know you're out on the prowl. After you knock them down a peg or three they're usually a lot more manageable. Or so Suoh tells me.   
  
" I do like the challenge. But I think if you don't mind I might ask you for things from now on. I don't like stealing from my friends."   
  
"As you wish." Nokoru nodded leaning forward to pick up his cellular phone that had been buried in paperwork as it started to ring. After listening for a moment Nokoru replied," All right, I'll see you in a little while then." Hanging up the phone he looked over at Akira.   
  
"I am sorry we have to cut our tea short, but Suoh is coming to check up on me and I don't think you want to be here when he arrives. " Seeing the shadow of sadness pass over Akira's face Nokoru smiled comfortingly. "It's going to be all right Akira, Suoh's just going to need a little more time to adjust to the concept.   
  
Be patient. Everything will work out. You'll see."   
  
Reassured, Akira started for the door and then paused to look over his shoulder. "Doumo for the tea. Oh and Rijichou?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
" Doumo arigatou for being here for me. I don't know what I'd do without you as my friend." Akira gave his sempi one of his most dazzling smiles.   
  
Grinning in return, Nokoru walked over to hold the door for his friend. "I could say the same for you, Akira. Now you should get going or we are going to have a situation on our hands.   
  
With a short bow and a nod Akira strode out the door with a bounce in his step. He was quite pleased with the way the problem had resolved itself. Such a weight had been lifted from his shoulders that he felt like dancing his way down the halls. Instead he kept silent and slipped into the shadows. But deep inside chest his heart was singing.   
  
The End 


	2. Acceptance

Acceptance  
  
A tall serious looking young man in his late teens with dark navy hair and liquid gold eyes strode down the hallway of the Imonoyama mansion without making a sound. Clasping his hands behind his back Takamura Suoh cursed the responsibilities that kept him from his Rijichou's side. At lease the mansion was well guarded. He need not worry for Nokoru's safety here. But that didn't mean he could count on Nokoru actually doing his work.  
  
Stopping in front of a large ornate door, Suoh gave several sharp raps to the smooth white surface. He glanced down at himself to make certain he was presentable. The School board Secretary brushed at an invisible piece of lint reassured that his finely tailored uniform was immaculate. He lifted up on the elaborate door handle just as a melodic voice from within called for him to enter.  
  
Stepping into the chairman's bedroom, Suoh turned to pull the door shut behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his Rijichou coming out of the bathroom dressed in a plain shirt and comfortable slacks. With an empty cup in one hand and a dark cylindrical shaped object in his other hand Nokoru walked over to the table serving as his desk.. The ninja looked over at the pile of papers that Nokoru had actually managed to get through, to distract himself from what his instincts were telling him was a mystery he didn't want to solve. Whatever it was that Rijichou was holding he didn't need to know about it. "I see you've managed to get most of the work done. There are only a few hundred more to go."  
  
Imonoyama Nokoru made a face as he crossed to his chair. "I'll get it done, Suoh." Reaching out to set the cup down on the table he didn't see a loop in the rug and tripped falling into Suoh's arms as the ninja bent over the desk to catch him. Suoh managed to keep his Rijichou from getting hurt, but the top hat skittered out of Nokoru's hand into plain view.   
  
Unwillingly Suoh's golden eyes were drawn to the fine black hat. The same hat worn by Twenty Masks. Suoh felt like screaming a denial as what he had suspected ever since elementary school was finally confirmed. Akira had been unavailable all morning and now here was twenty mask's hat laying not more   
  
than an arm length away. The most incriminating evidence however was the napkin folded neatly next to the teacup Nokoru had just set onto the table. It was an intricate origami swan. Akira was fond of napkin origami. He felt that a dinner's presentation was as important as the dinner itself. Few people could beat Akira's dexterity so the delicate swan had to have been made by him. Besides all that, who else would Rijichou be willing to have tea with in his bedroom?   
  
Tapping his desk with fine boned fingers, Nokoru's sapphire eyes gazed appraisingly at his friend and bodyguard. Suoh seemed distracted and that wasn't at all like the ninja's normal behavior. "Is something wrong, Suoh? You look like you've just lost your best friend."  
  
In a fluid motion Suoh leaned down and snatched up the hat. Gazing down at it sadly he spoke, his voice was nearly a whisper." You're not that far off."   
  
Looking up at Nokoru, Suoh couldn't help the small smile that twitched at the corners of his lips despite the severity of the situation. The blond angel who was his friend and charge was staring at him with open shock on his handsome face. Wide blue eyes, round with amazement blinked slowly as the Rijichou assimilated this new piece of information and filed it away.   
  
"So you know," It was a statement, not a question. "But why does that mean you've lost a friend?" Nokoru leaned forward curiously.  
  
"I've suspected for a while now that Akira was Twenty Masks." Suoh paused looking back down at the hat. "But so long as I didn't have to acknowledge the truth I could live without doing anything about it. Now that I have proof, I have to take action or I cannot live with myself." Suoh's fingers dug into the fabric of the hat reflexively the only sign of the emotions roiling within the ninja.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Nokoru asked his eyes filled with compassion as he watched his very noble friend battling with himself. He knew that Suoh tended to see things in black and white. To the ninja, a thing was either good or bad. Thieves were bad. Therefor Akira who was a thief had to be bad.   
  
However, it was almost impossible to equate their kindhearted friend with anything bad. The contradiction was tearing Suoh apart.  
  
"I don't know." Suoh's voice was deadpan as he set the top hat down next to Nokoru's chair. "I should be able to not like him now that I have to accept the truth. But I can't dislike him even knowing what he is really like."  
  
Nokoru smiled gently at his distressed friend. Suoh's heart knew the truth. He could hear it in Suoh's voice. It was simply a matter of convincing Suoh's mind. "And what is he like, Suoh? Nothing's changed."  
  
"That's not true," Suoh began as he considered Akira's behavior," He's lied to us.  
  
Feeling a little bit light headed from his illness Nokoru settled back into his chair. "It's true he never admitted that he was twenty masks. But he never claimed he wasn't twenty masks either."   
  
Suoh opened his mouth to argue but snapped his lips shut with a click of teeth. Nokoru was right. Akira never had said anything about not being twenty masks and he couldn't think of any other time that the treasurer had lied to them. "But Nokoru, how can I trust him if I know he is willing steal from   
  
others."  
  
"That is an interesting question. Because you do trust him, Suoh." Pulling out his fan Nokoru snapped it open as he smiled up at his friend. "When did you first suspect Akira was twenty masks?"  
  
"Years ago." Suoh admitted in confusion as he watched Nokoru closely. It was obvious that Rijichou felt he could fix this situation. And the ninja hoped with all his heart that Nokoru was right. He had no wish to lose Akira's friendship. He could protect Nokoru on his own, but it was nice having someone around who understood the situation and could lend a hand. Not to mention the fact that he found Akira to be a genuinely nice person and that was something rare and precious.  
  
"That long ago? I am surprised, I didn't realize you've known for so long. But then again you were trying to deny it. So you've left your charge in the hands of someone you weren't sure you could trust how many times in the past?" Nokoru's voice was innocent as he asked his questions, his face serene.   
  
The ninja was about to object, saying he would never leave Rijichou in the hands of someone he didn't trust when a slow smile spread across Suoh's lips. That was exactly Nokoru's point. His heart suddenly became ten times lighter. His voice was filled with wonder as he leveled grateful eyes on Nokoru. "You're right, I do trust him or I never would have let him guard you. In fact if I had any doubts about him I wouldn't have let him near you. Ok I will concede your point. He hasn't changed. But stealing is still wrong."  
  
"That's true," Nokoru admitted nodding as he tapped his elfish chin with his fan. "But I see things a little differently than you do. I work on a no harm, no fowl principal. 98 percent of all that Twenty Masks has stolen has been either from the schools or me directly. And personally, I don't really care. Besides, It's fun watching him outwit your guards. I consider the thefts as the price of my entertainment."   
  
Finding himself relived despite himself, Suoh smiled fondly at his friend. Trust Nokoru to consider being robbed, entertainment. Suoh chuckled softly under his breath as he folded his long legs into the chair across from Nokoru's.  
  
"You must admit," Nokoru's mischievous eyes peered over the edge of his fan as he watched Suoh sit," having Twenty Masks around has helped you teach quite a few young hot headed guards lessons they will likely never forget."  
  
"Yes, that is a pity. Will that stop now that he knows you know about him?"  
  
"It's will slow down," the bright head nodded," Akira doesn't like taking   
  
things from his friends. And now he knows I would have given him any of the   
  
things he stole. But I am certain he would be willing to help you out if you   
  
wanted to set up some sort of training course for your men to take."  
  
  
  
"That's something to consider." Suoh murmured to himself as he realized he   
  
had chosen not to let anything change between himself and Akira. "It seems   
  
you can like someone without approving of what they do."  
  
"So finally having proof of Akira's misdeeds isn't going to break our team   
  
apart." Nokoru asked gently with his blue eyes shining.   
  
It was obvious to Suoh that the older boy knew the answer to his question,   
  
but it felt good to be able to reply. " We've gone though so much together we   
  
three. Nothing will break our team apart."  
  
The soft smile Nokoru gifted him with then filled his heart and Suoh found   
  
himself returning it in kind. Then something that had been prodding at the   
  
back of his mind occurred to him. "Why was Akira's hat in your bathroom?   
  
Giggling Nokoru snapped the fan closed. "Evidently, he came into my room when   
  
I was having breakfast. When I came back he must have darted into the   
  
bathroom. He was in there all morning. I finally took pity on him and invited   
  
him to have some tea when I was ready to take a break." The fan pointed in   
  
the general direction of the half full teacup.   
  
"Poor Akira! Well, at least he managed to get some tea for his efforts." Suoh   
  
felt his lips twitch in the beginnings of a smirk. Nokoru must have startled   
  
the wits out of him if he forgot to take his hat with him.   
  
The fan shifted to point at the ninja. "That's when you called and said you   
  
were coming over. Suoh, Now that you've accepted the situation could you do   
  
me a great favor?"  
  
"A favor?"  
  
"Yes, this whole situation has been just as nerve wracking on Akira as it has   
  
been on you. He needs to be reassured that you don't hate him." Picking up   
  
the top hat, Nokoru dusted it off gently," And he'll probably be missing   
  
this."  
  
"Finish your papers and I will see to it he gets this." Pushing the chair   
  
back, Suoh stood in a graceful motion. He didn't know how Nokoru knew just   
  
what to say or ask, but he was glad that he did. "When your done with those   
  
you should really take a nap, Nokoru. No playing around. If you want to feel   
  
better you have to take care of yourself," the ninja said as he bowed his   
  
head respectfully towards his charge.   
  
"I will, Suoh. But perhaps you could ask Akira if he would be willing to make   
  
supper for us. We could all eat together tonight."  
  
"A Good plan. I'll ask him. Now you get back to work." Suoh waited until   
  
Nokoru had gathered the rest of the papers in front of himself before he   
  
slipped out the room.  
  
  
  
When the door clicked shut Nokoru looked over at its smooth surface. "That   
  
went better than I expected it would," Nokoru smiled to himself as he took a   
  
sip of his tea." Now that Suoh has come to terms with Akira's secret life we   
  
will be able to get a lot more done." Pulling out his stamp, the chairman of   
  
Clamp campus went back to work far happier than he had been just a day   
  
before.   
  
The End  
  
__________________________  
  
Acceptance  
  
CCD  
  
By Shara  
  
shara47379@aol.com  
  
_______________________________ 


End file.
